Memories
by Owyn-Sama
Summary: It’s a weird thing, the night sky. Thousands and thousands of glowing orbs, trillions of miles away, all beautifully displayed in an ocean of blue. Oh, how it makes me remember all those bittersweet moments I’ve shared with you. MarthxRoy


Yeah, this is my first story so go easy on me. **This is a light yaoi fanfic featuring Marth and Roy, got it? So no complaining.** Oh, and this is in Roy's POV, not to get you confused. Please, if you see ant typos or things that need to change, please leave a review. And even if you cna't find any, leave a review anyway. I know it's very short, but, like I said, I'm a beginner So...yeah, I can't think of anything else to say so...Please enjoy!

**--**

**Memories**

It's a weird thing, the night sky. Thousands and thousands of glowing orbs, trillions of miles away, all beautifully displayed in an ocean of blue. Oh, how it makes me remember all those bittersweet moments I've shared with you all those years ago. Each star holds a memory of me, of you, of _us._ There are too many to count, but there was always one that stuck out more than all the rest, like the Regere Star; brightest of all stars.

I breathe a sigh as my blue eyes close and I pull that memory from my mind.

.:.

"Roy…Roy, you need to get inside! You'll catch your death out here!"

I turn to my right to face the most beautiful creature I've seen in a long time. Midnight blue locks, pale, smooth porcelain skin, and best of all, his cold blue eyes. He ran over to my side, still in his battle armor -we had quiet a few battles today- and put his left hand on my shoulder, a friendly gesture. He smiled, and I returned the favor.

"Good evening, Prince Marth." I know he dislikes having his royal title in front of his name, but it's fun to tease him. An annoyed frown found its way onto his handsome face. I couldn't help but smirk.

He dropped his hand. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me 'Prince Marth'? You know very well I'm exiled and I dislike it."

"All the more reason to continue," I chuckled. Marth sighed, his breath visible in the frigid air.

"Alright then, _General_ Roy, are you going to come back inside, or are you wishing to get sick?" He smirked back. He knows I don't like that title, but I ignore it.

"I'll be in soon," I answer, looking back up to the heavens. My mother used to tell me that angels live there and that sometimes they come down to the earth to watch over us. Being at the age of 13 at that time, I didn't believe her. Now, four years later, I believe her. Marth is my guardian angel sent from the heavens.

A moment of peaceful silence comes between us. We stood, side-by-side, while the world around us continued to go on. My mind drifted to the older man next to me. We've been friends for, what is it, two years? When we met it was an instant friendship. We were never one without the other. We had the same interests, the same fighting style, and we shared the same room! We met before joining the 'family' at Smash Mansion. Many of the residents here thought we were brothers. We saw each other as brothers for a very long time – that is, until I started questioning my heart. My heart started to yearn for Marth, as more than a close friend, but as someone to love and cherish and to hold close.

My head, however, told me it was wrong. Not only was Marth a Prince -exiled or not- and I was a commoner who worked for high status, but we were both male. As a child I was never taught that a relationship between two males was a bad thing, but since I thought it was gross and weird, I labeled it as a bad thing. Now though, I didn't mind, especially now that I had feelings for Marth. So I kept them to myself, kept it quiet, not knowing how others, _how Marth_, would react.

A gentle sigh from my companion pulled me from my thoughts. I sensed rather than saw the small smile on his face as he placed his gloved hands behind his back. I glanced over at him and his smile grew wider as he looked back. He received a smile from me as well as a faint blush, which he, unfortunately, noticed. Marth softly laughed, producing a more noticeable blush to appear on my cheeks. I looked down, a very strong feeling washing over me. I can't describe it, but it felt wonderful and daunting at the same time.

I gulped; the anticipation and doubt that also washed over me disappeared for this daring move I was to do. I looked up, directly at his beautiful face, which still held that grin and a now blank stare, like he was trying to hide something. I turned to face him and my left hand cupped his unusually warm cheek. He gave me a surprised look then a shocked one when I lent forward and clamed his lips with the softest of touches I could manage. My heart fluttered and my brain turned to mush, but I could still feel the very high amount of worry through my numbed brain; my ex-prince has still yet to move. My hand moved to the back of his head while my other clutched at his cape and my eyes closed. I dared not do more.

A few seconds, passed between us until I removed my lips from his, and looked down, embarrassed and ashamed. My left hand had joined the other with a death grip on his cape. Marth still has not moved or uttered a word.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, not sure he heard me or not. I let go of his cape and walked, quickly, back to the Mansion. I felt tears start to swell in my eyes.

I felt a warm hand grasp my arm before I could to far away. I stopped dead and was swiftly spun around, only to be met with Marth's lips once more. My eyes widened, and before I could respond the kiss ended. My breath had been removed when Marth's lips left with a sigh escaping his mouth. He ran his hand up my arm, onto my neck, and then stopped to caress my jaw line causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up. My breathing returned -a little hitched I'll admit- and I shuddered, though not from the cold. Marth sighed and moved his head to rest in the crook of my neck.

"...How long have you felt this was for me?" His voice trembled as he dropped his arms to my waist.

I remained silent for a long time, our breathing the only thing heard. My hazy mind slowly processed his question and I answered. "F-for about two years." I tried to control my erratic breathing. Marth's hands tightened their grip on me and licked my neck, get another shudder on my behalf. He smiled a little and straightened up to look me, my own face flushed and with stunned expression. He rest his forehead on mine and smirked.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to make up for two years, huh?"

.:.

...That was so many years ago. All those memories I hold so dearly, I will never forget them. Alas, we've been separated. My home country called out for me, pleaded that I come back to help it. It needed a leader. When I received the letter Marth and I had read it together, and then wished we didn't. I knew Marth did not want me to leave him, it was so clearly written on his face, but he told me it was the right thing to do, and I knew that to well. I promised him that he'd always be in my heart. He still is, and he promised the same. We knew we would eventually meet again; even so, we did not want to part. I stayed with him for one night -and what a night it was, let me tell you- and then left before he woke. I didn't think I would be able to leave if he was awake.

I've lived in Pherae for five long years now and helped it grow until it was considered the 'Royal Pherae' to the other countries. Since then, I've grown, both physically and mentally. I'm now at the age of twenty-two, and if memory serves me correctly, my prince should be twenty-four. I believe he is still residing in that old mansion hundreds of miles away, for he has no other home.

I have left Pherae in the hands of one of my best friends -Wolt will do fine as Pherae's ruler. I have journeyed for weeks, and I still have many more weeks to travel to return to my true home.

Marth, my love, wait for me a little longer…

_I'm coming._

**--**

(1) Latin for Guiding...I think.

Yeah, not the best...Kinda sucks if you ask me. To short for my own likings, but you tell me what you think, 'k? So go click that pretty purple button below!


End file.
